Farnesene monomers are one of numerous types of monomers that may be formed from renewable resources. For example, farnesene monomers may be prepared by chemical synthesis from petroleum resources, extracted from insects, such as Aphididae, and/or plants, such as apples. Farnesene monomers may also be prepared from culturing a microorganism (e.g., a yeast) using a carbon source derived from a saccharide. Therefore, polymers formed from farnesene monomers may be derived, at least in part, from a renewable resource. Accordingly, farnesene monomers are desirable from a sourcing perspective.
Functionalized farnesene polymers, that is, polymers of farnesene that contain one or more functional groups, especially functional groups capable of further reaction or modification, would also be desirable, as such polymers would be useful as components of formulated products such as adhesives, coatings, sealants, elastomers and the like.